Distant
by Camy Master
Summary: Yukari lo espera, porque sabe que su hermano volverá a su lado, aunque parezca lejano. YukashixYukari (Incesto)
1. Perdida

**Vocaloid y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Perdida.**

Todos se han preguntado alguna vez la razón de su existencia, la razón por la que estamos aquí, ahora. Pero es tan difícil encontrar la respuesta, y más cuando ni siquiera sabes quién eres realmente. Éste era el problema de una niña de cabellos violeta.

No sabía cuál era el propósito de su existencia, de su presencia. ¿Por qué tenía que llevar la vida que llevaba? Así le había tocado, pero aún no lograba entender el porqué. Era testaruda, demasiado, pero no podía quedarse sin respuesta alguna, por lo que decidió preguntarle a su joven hermano mayor, de apariencia serena y ojos color violeta.

—Yukashi-_nii… _—le llamó la pequeña, obteniendo inmediatamente la atención de su hermano mayor. — ¿Por qué existo? —preguntó con inocencia fingida. Buscaba una respuesta, una seria, sin juegos ni rodeos.

Su hermano la observó en silencio durante unos segundos, que para ella se le hicieron eternos. Finalmente, Yukashi suspiró, dispuesto a darle una respuesta.

—No lo sé —respondió de forma simple y concisa. —, pero puedo asegurarte que, algún día, lo descubrirás. Te queda mucho tiempo, Yuka_-chan_. —Aunque esa no era la respuesta que quería, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se formara en sus tersos y rosados labios.

No sabía que esa sería una de las últimas charlas con su adorado hermano mayor.

—Yukashi_-nii_, te amo —susurró Yukari, siendo una niña que apenas rosaba los 10 años. Se acurrucó de forma dulce en los protectores brazos de su hermano, dos años mayor que ella. Un abrazo fraternal, protector y aliviador.

* * *

Pequeñas lágrimas navegaban desde las cuencas de sus ojos, deslizándose por sus húmedas mejillas.

—Yukashi-_nii_, n-no quiero que te va-vayas… —Yukari se lanzó a los brazos de su hermano mayor, rezándole al cielo, a alguien allá arriba que no se lo arrebataran. No podían, no quería que lo hicieran, porque sin su hermano… se sentía vacía. Algo le faltaba en el pecho cuando lo alejaban de ella, porque él era su único soporte, el que la sostenía todo el tiempo.

Después de la muerte de su madre, su padre nunca los veía y cuando lo hacía, era para ordenarle cosas de trabajo a Yukashi. Ese hombre siempre portaba una mirada acusadora, con el ceño fruncido, era prácticamente imposible contradecirle. Por esa razón ella le temía.

El temor irreversible, la dolorosa ausencia de su madre y ahora, el arrebatamiento de su hermano, la hacían sentirse triste y desolada.

—No llores, preciosa. Ya verás como dentro de unos años volveré, lo juro —prometió Yukashi, mientras alzaba a su hermana en brazos. —. Mientras, te pido que me esperes. ¿Podrás hacerlo? —suplicó, con la mirada un poco decaída. A él tampoco le hacía gracia la idea de separarse de su hermanita. Aún así, no podía hacer nada. Había sido decisión de su padre y él tenía que callarse y obedecer.

—Yukashi-_nii_… —susurró, aferrándose a su hermano con desesperación. Le costaba horrores pronunciar las siguientes palabras, pero debía hacerlo, Yukashi se lo había suplicado. —Lo haré —sonrió, secándose las finas lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojitos. —. Lo haré por ti, Yukashi.

Su hermano le sonrió con dulzura, mientras depositaba un suave beso en su frente. Ese momento era especial, siempre lo sería. Siempre lo recordarían, porque para ellos significaba el peor de los castigos, separarse era lo peor que les podía llegar a ocurrir. Se necesitaban y al mismo tiempo, se amaban. Un amor inocente y fiel.

Esa tarde se mantuvieron juntos, fundidos en abrazos y caricias. Quién sabía cuándo volverían a poder abrazarse así…

* * *

— ¡Hey, Yuka! —gritó una joven de cabellos pálidos y ojos azules. La aludida de cabello violeta, se volteó para verla con notable fastidio. —Eh… no me mires así, Yuka.

Yukari bufó, molesta. Parecía que aquella casi rubia no entendía lo que eran las palabras 'No quiero ser tu amiga'. Patético, demasiado para tener 16 años.

— ¿Ah? ¿Cómo quieres que te mire, entonces? —contestó Yukari. No estaba de humor como para andar aguantando a esa chica.

—De una mejor manera —dijo, regalándole una sonrisa, de aquellas que eran luminosas y dulces.

_Eso me repugna. _

—No tengo otra manera, Aria.

Yukari se alejó de la chica, adentrándose en la preparatoria Date's School, a la cual asistía junto a esa molestia llamada IA.

—Bah, te dije que no me llames por mi apellido, Yuka —reclamó Aria, formando un tierno puchero en sus labios. Yukari apretó el agarre que mantenía en su mochila, reprimiendo las ganas de tirarle algo encima. —. Dime IA, I-A —dijo, sonriente. Yukari solamente bufó en voz baja, con notable molestia.

Caminaron por los pasillos en tranquilidad. Una paz reinaba el lugar por el que iban y la razón de aquella era el miedo. El miedo que le tenían al apellido Yuzuki y al apellido Aria, las dos familias más importantes del país. Hacía años, Yukari había descubierto la razón de que Yukashi tuviese que irse, y es que, su hermano, tenía que ser preparado para ser el futuro heredero de la empresa, conociendo socios de su padre y posibles prometidas. Eso la ponía furiosa, en demasía.

—Oh, Aria, Yuzuki, un gusto verlas —saludó Megpoid Gumi, viéndolas con una gran sonrisa sobre sus labios. Su cabello verde balanceaba sobre sus hombros y levaba unas antiparras sobre su cabeza.

—Hola Gumi-_chan _—devolvió el saludo la de ojos azules, sonriéndole con alegría.

—Buen día, Megpoid —dijo Yukari, mirando su celular distraídamente. IA la observó con curiosidad.

— ¿Qué haces, Yuka-_chan?_ —preguntó Gumi, caminando con las dos "amigas". La pequeña Yuzuki la observó con detenimiento y esa mirada calculadora que solía tener.

—Nada, Megpoid —contestó secamente, devolviendo la vista hacia el aparato. La de ojos y cabello verde se heló, sin inmutarse un poco y mostrando una cara de póquer increíble.

—Cr-creo que alguien n-no está de humor, jaja —dijo Gumi, un poco nerviosa. IA asintió mientras sonreía, pero con una expresión serena.

—No, verdaderamente está molesta —susurró Aria, viendo la espalda de su mejor amiga, quien se alejaba a paso firme y decidido.

—Ah, ¿Crees que sea algo grave? —preguntó Megpoid, preocupada por su amiga.

—No lo sé. ¡Tengo que ir a molestarla! ¿Vienes? —preguntó con entusiasmo, sosteniendo la mano de Gumi con firmeza, pero sin fuerza. Ésta asintió, mientras corrían hacia Yukari.

_Yukashi-nii… te extraño._

* * *

Bueeeno… No sé como esto, de comenzar como un YuumaxYukari, terminó en un Yuzukincest (El apodo que le puse c:) Además, no tenía inspiración para mis otras historias y… se me ocurrió publicar ésta, que desde hace unas semanas venía pensando :D Esta historia no va a tener más de cuatro o cinco capítulos, lo que lo vuelve un Short-fic.

Si les gustó, o simplemente por curiosidad quieren saber cómo va a continuar esto, entonces dejen un lindo **review** y pongan la historia en **favoritos**, de verdad lo aprecio :D

¡Hasta el prox. Cap!


	2. Regreso

**Vocaloid no me pertenece**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Regreso.**

Para ella, no había nada peor que recordar la partida de su hermano mayor, aquél que siempre la había acompañado y cuidado. Aquél ser que ella atesoraba con toda su alma.

Podía recordarlo perfectamente; el contorno terso de su piel, la suavidad que sus cuerdas vocales emitían al hablar, el brillo que se escapaba de sus ojos violetas (incluso más profundos que los de ella), la perfecta alineación de belleza interior y exterior. Su cabello era igual al de ella, pero más corto, más desordenado, más revoltoso.

Ella recordaba cómo en las mañanas, él se levantaba somnoliento, divagando sin sentido por toda la mansión de la familia Yuzuki. Parecía que iba en círculos, yendo a la misma dirección una y otra vez, para finalmente llegar a la tan ansiada cocina, en la que Sweet Ann les preparaba el desayuno cada mañana. Claro, antes de que su padre decidiera despedirla, por motivos que ambos desconocían.

Y así estaba ella ahora. Sin poder dejar de pensar ni un segundo en su hermano. Había sido así desde que él se marchó, o incluso antes de que eso pasara.

Ella siempre había estado pendiente de las acciones de su hermano mayor; cuando él salía con sus amigos, cuando él acompañaba a su padre a reuniones o asuntos de trabajo, cuando a él se le eran presentadas prometidas, cuando él estaba lejos, cuando él estaba cerca. Incluso en sus sueños lo veía solamente a él. Al principio pensó lo más lógico: "Complejo de hermano mayor", lo cual era bastante posible, pues siempre estaba cerca de él, así que no era extraño que sintiera ese apego a Yukashi. Años después se dio cuenta de cuan equivocada estaba. Ese "apego", "complejo" o como sea que quisiera llamarlo, no era nada más y nada menos que amor. Pero no un simple amor fraternal, era algo más fuerte, mucho más fuerte.

Se tocó el pecho, apretando parte de su campera negra. Le dolía, dolía muchísimo. El sólo hecho de pensar en él dolía en lo más profundo de su pecho. En algún momento de su pubertad se preguntó qué demonios era ese insoportable dolor que le daba hasta ganas de llorar libertinamente. La respuesta tardó en llegar, pero de alguna forma lo sabía. _Angustia. _¿Quién no la ha sentido alguna vez? Ese sentimiento de impotencia que te nubla el juicio y el corazón, hundiéndolos en pensamientos y sentimientos negativos.

Pensó que, quizás con el tiempo, ese dolor disminuiría. ¡Inclusive quiso ir al médico por si no se trataba de una enfermedad o algo peor! Pero la angustia, por lástima, no tiene cura, es un dolor incurable, innegable.

Tiempo después de la amarga partida de Yukashi, había comenzado la preparatoria y con ello, había conocido personas agradables, o más bien insoportables. Una de ellas era IA Aria*; una chica alegre que sonreía todo el tiempo. Su familia era rica como la de Yukari, así que por cuestiones laborales de ambas familias tenían la obligación de llevarse "bien". Era una estudiante vaga, que divagaba todo el tiempo y nunca dejaba esa tonta sonrisa de lado. Siempre se mostraba hiperactiva, molestándola con cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera o se le pasase por la mente en el momento. Y luego estaba Gumi Megpoid; una chica igual de alegre, pero menos pesada de lo que era Aria. Casi siempre se mostraba alegre y apoyaba a IA en todas sus ideas alocadas para molestar a Yukari, salvo que Gumi no gustaba de ver a la pequeña de cabellos violetas enojada. No iba a negar que Megpoid poseyera dinero, pero no pertenecía a una familia rica como las otras dos.

Y esas dos locas la acompañaban todo el tiempo, aunque Yukari nunca se los pidiera. En cierta forma, era agradable sentir la presencia de esas dos cerca; la hacía sentirse menos sola, menos desolada tal vez.

Y esa tarde, durante todas las horas de clase que le quedaba, no había dejado de pensar en él. Era como si su mundo girara en torno a esa sonrisa encantadora que él tenía, la cual le hacía sentirse llena, llenaba ese vacío existencial.

Y se hubiera quedado así todo el día, si no fuera que una especie de papel hecho bolita hubiese impactado en su espalda, interrumpiendo sus preciados pensamientos. Aún sin voltearse ya sabía de quiénes se trataba, obviamente no había que ser muy listo para averiguarlo.

—Aria, Megpoid —bramó la profesora, al ver que ambas alumnas molestaban a la calmada Yukari—. Vuelvan a sus asientos y dejen continuar la clase.

IA formó un puchero que se impregnó en sus labios tersos y rosados.

—¡Pero profesora!, Yukari está durmiendo en clase —señaló a Yuzuki con su dedo índice, como si fuese culpable de algún crimen imperdonable—. ¿No le dirá nada, profe? —La susodicha rodó los ojos y le indicó de nueva cuenta que se sentara si no quería llevar un apercibimiento. Y así fue como Aria dejó de molestar a Yuzuki en las horas de clase.

—Mm, Yuka —llamó IA, apoyando sus brazos en la mesa y luego su cabeza sobre ellos, buscando con su mirada azulada los parpados cerrados de su mejor amiga—. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? —preguntó, en cierta manera se preocupaba por el bienestar de Yukari.

Ésta, al notar la preocupación de la otra, simplemente decidió responder un seco "Nada", para caer presa del sueño. Quizás cuando dormía era el único momento en el que no pensaba en ninguna de sus preocupaciones y podía permitirse a sí misma dejar descansar su mente.

Pero igualmente él aparecía. Aunque estuviera durmiendo, aunque estuviera ocupando su mente en otras cosas, siempre aparecía.

—Yukari —oyó que la llamaban—. Yukari… ¡Yukari! —El grito la hizo despertarse, un poco alarmada por el susodicho ruido.

Levantó la cabeza que reposaba encima de su brazo derecho, tallándose sus ojos somnolientos.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Yukari al aire. Pero al ver a Aria y a Megpoid con sus mochilas enganchadas a sus espaldas, sostenidas por sus hombros, sus dudas se despejaron—. Con que me quedé dormida todo el maldito día… —murmuró para sí misma, mientras IA asentía para molestarle—. Ah, tendré que pedirles los apuntes y las tareas —se levantó, sosteniendo su mochila violeta con una mano.

—Obviamente, cuanta con nosotras —aseguró IA, giñándole el ojo mientras subía su dedo pulgar hacia arriba. Gumi sonrió, asintiendo a la par de Aria.

Yukari soltó un pesado suspiro, no esperaba otra respuesta además de esa que gustosamente recibió.

_Pero después de todo, son una molestia. _

Se impresionó al ver que toda la preparatoria estaba vacía, por lo que trató de confirmar su reloj de muñeca que llevaba enganchado. _16:36 PM, _y las clases terminaban a las tres.

—Dios santo… ¿Tanto dormí? —preguntó Yukari, algo alterada. Sus amigas la miraron con confusión.

—Sí. Tuvimos que decirle a la directora que nos encargaríamos de ti, así que se fue —rió IA, regalándole una sonrisa alegre a su amiga.

—Pero no te preocupes, le dijimos a Sweet Ann que volverías tarde porque estábamos haciendo un proyecto —Al menos Gumi había podido despreocuparla un poco.

Pero, esperen. ¿Sweet Ann? ¿No era que ella estaba despedida…? Su rostro expresaba la mayor confusión de todas, o impresión, o ambas.

—Ah, y me olvidé de avisarte: Sweet Ann te llamó para decirte que vuelve a trabajar a la mansión —sonrió IA.

El rostro de póquer que reflejaba Yukari era de película.

—Eso significa que tú… ¿Tomaste mi celular? —preguntó. Verdaderamente enfadada, parecía que un aura oscura se formaba a sus alrededores y amenazaba con explotar en cualquier momento—. ¿Y atendiste sin mi permiso?

IA retrocedió por instinto, soltando una risilla nerviosa y rascándose ligeramente la cabeza.

—¡Mira Yuka, es un pato! —señaló el "horizonte", o sea el pasillo por donde entrada la luz del umbral.

Yukari simplemente arqueó una ceja. Imposible que una chica de dieciséis años se creyera eso, e imposible que una chica de dieciséis años hiciera esa broma. Sin embargo, IA la hizo y Gumi volteó a ver.

—Dale, vayámonos de una vez, tengo ganas de dormir —bramó Yukari, caminando a paso marcado por delante de Gumi e IA.

Las dos amigas casi corrieron en dirección a Yuzuki, mientras charlaban animadamente. Por lo que decían, supuestamente una compañera de ellas se había copiado en el examen de Biología y por ende había sido suspendida, olvidaba que su preparatoria era muy estricta… con algunos estudiantes. También comentaron algo sobre una chica que había dicho que unos chicos estaban para comérselos. Al parecer, ambas muchachas no habían entendido. "¿Comerselos? ¿Acaso eso no es canibalismo?" preguntó IA, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Sin duda sus amigas eran unas idiotas.

No había sido interesante lo que comentaban, excepto lo último. Eso llamó su atención. Era algo sobre un chico muy parecido a Yukari que las miraba atentamente con una sonrisa impregnada en sus labios.

Faltaba poco para llegar a la parada de autobuses, y recién habían salido del recinto escolar, pero paró en seco su trayecto.

¿Podría ser…? _No,_ no creía que fuese posible. Porque él estaba en otro país, en la otra punta del mundo y muy pocas veces hablaba con él, estaba muy ocupado, así que no era posible que… _No, no lo es_ trató de convencerse de ello, pero al voltear a ver se arrepintió de sus pensamientos.

—Yu-yukashi…

_¡Yukashi!_

* * *

*_IA Aria_: El nombre real de esta Vocaloid es IA, solamente IA. Yo personalmente agrego como apellido Aria para que no quede incompleto. Aria es parte del nombre del producto en sí: _IA –Aria on the Planetes-._

* * *

Otro capítulo corto. Acostúmbrense a ello, ya que este es un Short-fic.

Espero que les haya gustado, verdaderamente estoy sin inspiración~ Pero como estoy de vacaciones aprovecharé para inspirarme y desestresarme :'D

¡Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena! ¡Eh, Macarena! (?

Besitos y ¡Hasta el prox. Cap!

PD: ¡Se acerca navidad! ¡Yey! OuO


End file.
